


Portable Roofs

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Well, it's better than having skeletons in the closet... (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane Foster/Maria Hill, AU, complete.)





	Portable Roofs

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day fifteen was "umbrellas". Jane/Maria because the pairing occured to me spontaneously. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"And take an umbrella, it's raining."

"Don't need one, I brought a rain jacket."

"Okay, then take one for me. In the hallway closet."

"All right."

Jane went over to the hallway closet and opened it. For a moment, she just stared.

"Uh, Maria?"

"Yeah."

"You have... a lot of umbrellas, don't you?"

"Uh. Shit. I forgot about that."

Jane blinked.

"How do you forget about a giant closet stuffed with umbrellas?"

Beside her, Maria winced.

"Well, it's more that I forgot about things that are weird on third dates?"

"Oh, this is nothing. My last blind date collected toasters."

**Author's Note:**

> I considered expanding this to a double drabble and explaining how Maria got her collection, but in the end I found it funnier like this. Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me even happier than pretty umbrellas. :D
> 
> According to [this article](https://www.oddee.com/item_96670.aspx), there is indeed someone who collects toasters. No offense to him or any other toaster collector(s) was intended.
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
